In the past, a navigator has been proposed in which a map sheet printed with a road map is attached to the front face of a CRT display and the present position of a vehicle and its travelled track are displayed on a CRT display thereby indicating to the driver the present position of the vehicle and the route followed by the vehicle on the map.
However, this navigator is inconvenient in that the driver must select a desired sheet from a large number of map sheets and manually attach the map in place.
While it will be convenient if a road map is displayed on the CRT display, since this is not the manual selection of a road sheet by the driver, there is a disadvantage that it is not easy to confirm the section represented by the road map on the CRT display and it is also difficult to change maps.
The present invention has been made to overcome the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, and it is the primary object of the invention to provide an improved navigator for vehicles so designed that even when a road map is displayed bn a display, the driver can easily recognize what section is represented by the road map and also the selection of a map can be directed easily.